Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for providing reference data segmentation from single to multiple tables and more particularly to improving cross reference lookup performance by automatically migrating cross reference data from one table into a plurality of tables.
Presently, companies utilize many different software applications to meet different business needs. For example, a company may use different applications for customer interactions, account management, product distribution, etc. Each application likely uses its own specific data model, meaning that one application's data may be formatted or organized differently from another application's. This can make direct sharing of application data between applications difficult or impossible, even when the application data represents the same entity in both applications.
Application integration is a process which can enable applications to share data, reducing the burden and potential for error introduced by manually reentering data repeatedly for each application. One way to implement application integration is using a cross reference (XREF) database which links identifiers (IDs) for each application and with a common format. When data is passed between applications, the data can be transformed using the information stored in the XREF database. For example when a first application sends data to a second application, the data can be transformed from a first format associated with the first application to a common format and then transformed from the common format to a second format associated with the second application.
XREF data is typically stored in a single database table. This table can grow to be quite large, comprising hundreds of millions of rows. As the table grows in size, the time required to lookup XREF data in the table increases and can lead to a bottleneck in performance.